1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of digital data management and more particularly to systems for data backup applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital content, represented by digital data files of various file types, is rapidly replacing other forms of content. Documents, presentations, photos, movies, and music, for example, are increasingly produced and stored digitally. A problem for many individuals and organizations is that digital content, typically stored on a computer hard drive, can be poorly organized and needs to be archived to be protected against accidental loss. For example, digital photo files on a personal computer (PC) are likely to be found in numerous folders—photos transferred from a digital camera are stored in one set of folders, photos received as e-mail attachments are stored in other folders, and photos downloaded from websites are stored in still other folders.
One approach to archiving digital content is to periodically backup all of the data files on the computer, preserving the existing organizational structure. While this technique is effective to preserve digital content against accidental loss, the technique has several shortcomings. For one, the resulting copy is no better organized than the original, so misplaced or disorganized content remains misplaced or disorganized. Also, backing up all data files requires substantial memory capacity to copy numerous files that are otherwise already preserved elsewhere. Application specific files, for example, originally loaded onto the computer from a compact disc (CD) are already archived on the CD and therefore do not need to be backed up.
The necessary storage capacity for a complete backup can be obtained with writable data storage media, such as hard disc drives (HDDs), however, these require device installation and software set-up when first connected to a system. In order to complete these steps, a user may have to provide information about the existing system, which the user may not readily know. Also, the user may have to make decisions regarding the configuration of the device and the backup software. The number of steps involved with installation and set-up, as well as the complexity of some of the steps, dissuades many users from bothering with backup applications. The expense of a writable data storage media with enough capacity to perform a complete backup can also dissuade users from performing complete backups. Furthermore, some users, having bought and installed the necessary storage capacity, are dissuaded from performing frequent backups due to the length of time the system is tied up while performing a complete backup.
Alternately, a user can manually select a set of files from a directory and copy the selected files to a storage device. While this alternative may allow usage of a smaller memory device that does not require installation and set-up steps, manually selecting files is time-consuming. Also, manually selecting files creates the possibility of an accidental omission of some files.
Digital content can also be uploaded to an on-line storage service. On-line storage services provide several advantages including substantial storage capacities and the ability to access data files from remote locations. On-line storage services, for data backup purposes, not only fail to provide any automated backup applications, but also require significant user involvement to select an appropriate on-line storage system from the various alternatives, set up an account with the chosen system, configure the account with user identification, password, and payment information, select between various service options offered by the system, and so forth. Additionally, this approach suffers from many of the same drawbacks described above. A complete backup would still be no better organized than the original system, and depending on the data transmission rate for uploading files, may take an unreasonable length of time. A manually selected set of files would be just as time-consuming to determine, and just as likely to include accidental omissions.
A further drawback of existing data backup solutions is the relative ease with which a user can accidentally modify or delete backed-up data files. For example, once data files have been backed-up to a secondary storage device, the typical operating system, such as the Windows operating system, will allow a user to access the data files on the secondary storage device. Thus, the user can readily rename, modify, overwrite, or delete these data files either intentionally or inadvertently.
What is needed, therefore, is the ability to selectively backup digital content in a manner that is inexpensive, convenient, and that restricts the user's ability to corrupt the backed-up content.